Fairy Boy
by Solo-Strifer
Summary: Link does not like the little nickname Malon (and several others) gave him as a child. but after a meeting in Kakariko Village with Sheik, maybe he'll change his mind. LinkSheik!


Yami: OK! here Is my lovely little story!

Athena: why am I here? I dun like it here Yami, I wanna go back into my little hobbit hole!

Yami: -.- ignore Athena, she's just here to be obnoxious, like always.

Description: Link thinks about how Malon always calls him 'Fairy Boy'. And then it leads to …other things… Set right before the Shadow Temple. Heh.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!! OK!!! NO SUEING FOR YOU!

Warnings: this story is YAOI! As in boys kissing boys! If you don't like then you should not be here! If you do… ENJOY!!

Yes, I know this has been done several times, but this is my own little story, ok? -

----------------------------------------------------

****

Fairy Boy

Link's POV.

I sighed as I slowly rode Epona down to the entrance to Kakariko Village. After a quick visit with Malon at the Lon Lon Ranch I learned that Ingo had suddenly gone back to normal. That, and her father Talon wasn't being lazy and was actually working now.

"HEY!", Navi yelled out, hurting my ears, "We should ask someone if they know about the next Temple!"

Well duh. I sighed and nodded anyways. Navi seemed to pick up on my different mood.

"Hey!" She yelled again, "Link, what's wrong?"

I dully glanced up at her. She was really the reason for all this. I didn't blame her (much), I wasn't mad at her, but still… it was kind of frustrating to see the source of your problem floating right next to you and screaming in your ear the most obvious of things.

Navi, though, got fed up with my silence. "What's this about!?" She asked, clearly getting annoyed and trailing to the end of her patience.

"It's about our visit to Lon Lon Ranch." I said, looking away from her a bit. I really didn't want to deal with an angry fairy, especially if that fairy is Navi. You try having a little glowing ball of light smack into your head every second. It doesn't hurt but after a while you start thinking about the various ways you can hurt the said fairy.

Navi seemed to calm down a bit, flying near my hat. She hovered for a bit before replying, "it this about Ingo? He's not mad at you for taking Epona anymore! He doesn't even remember!"

I snorted. "Yeah, like I care if he's still mad or not." Not only did he bet Epona on a race and I won, but Epona liked me more than him anyways.

Navi fluttered for a bit. "Then what is it?"

I paused, not really wanting to continue. An irritated "Link!" from Navi made me answer.

"She called me Fairy Boy again."

"What?"

"She called me Fairy Boy again!"

Honestly, call me Hero, I'm fine. Call me Kid, I can handle it. But, calling me Fairy Boy!? I know it's just because Navi's with me but still… some one could get the wrong idea, especially if you're calling a seventeen year old boy who is saving the land by that name!

Though, I can't really say it is wrong…

"Is that all!?" Navi asked, looking slightly ruffled.

"It's not that I have a fairy." I corrected, knowing she didn't understand. She IS a fairy after all. " It's that people might get the wrong idea about THAT."

Navi seemed to finally get the picture, quieting down. We continued in silence for a little while. "You know," she piped up, " it's not really that wrong about that."

I glared and smacked her, throwing her off course. She just giggled and flew into my hat, nestling into my hair, much to my displeasure. I growled lightly and glared ahead.

I am not that kind of Fairy Boy. No…

Ok, maybe it was a bit accurate.

I confess, girls normally scare me. They bat their eyelashes at me, giggle high-pitched, and cling to me like there's no tomorrow. Frankly, they're annoying. Between Princess Zelda, Princess Ruto, Saria, and Malon, (though Saria and Malon aren't THAT bad…) I'm not too happy for the time when they're all gonna be together.

Plus the fact that I already have my eyes on a certain someone… A certain someone with bright golden hair, ruby eyes, and tight-fitting clothing. Not that I could say anything to Sheik.

Yes, I admit it. I love Sheik.

At first, I had been wary of him. But after he taught me the Minuet of Forest… all mistrust vanished from me. And when he taught me the Bolero of Fire… I fell head over heels.

Not that Sheik would feel the same, at least I don't believe so.

I snapped out of my thoughts just in time for Epona to stop walking, finally at the steps that led up to Kakariko Village. Sighing softly, I shifted off of Epona's saddle, patting her neck in thanks. Epona took off, going wherever she goes when I leave her. The Goddesses only knew…

Walking up to the gate entrance I was encountered by one of the last things I'd expect.

Kakariko Village was up in flames. I glanced around in shock, not moving. The people had fled from the village and I looked around the now empty areas. Then I spotted HIM near the well.

Sheik.

Regaining mobility in my legs I rushed over to him. Sheik gave a quick glance back at me before yelling to me, "Get back, Link!"

Just then the wooden supports over the well flew off, crashing to the ground far behind me with a loud 'clang!'. I looked back to Sheik, wondering how the heck that happened and, more importantly, what the heck was going on.

Sheik continued to stare down the well, his body tense from being alert. Suddenly he took a step back, but before his foot even touched the ground behind him he was lifted off the ground by an unseen force.

I stared in shock and horror as Sheik was tossed and turned, clearly struggling. Then, as though the invisible thing got bored with him (which I find highly impossible myself), Sheik was flung down the small flight of steps to the well with a loud yelp.

I turned around and rushed over to him, noticing he'd been knocked unconscious. I looked back to where Sheik had just moments ago been flying- no- lifted up into the air to see a large shadow moving like water up houses and over some of the smaller mountains that were surrounding Kakariko Village.

Instantly seeing this thing as a threat I took out the Master Sword and my Hylian Shield. The gigantic shadow turned, as though sensing my challenge, and headed straight for me as I stood on guard.

Nothing could prepare me for what happened though.

The shadow literally engulfed me. Suddenly pain exploded through my body, like a thousand sharp needles being happed into my from every direction. I hollered out in pain as loud as I could before the darkness swallowed me completely.

Slowly I became a bit aware of my surroundings. I smelled the cool, clean sent of rain and tasted a bit of water mixed with my own blood in my mouth. My eyes moved underneath my eyelids slightly.

"Link? Link, can you hear me?"

That voice… Sheik. Soft hands pushed away some stubborn strands of hair from my face. I smiled inwardly. I could get used to this treatment VERY easily.

"_Oh, aren't you the Fairy Boy from before?"_

I groaned aloud accidentally as Malon's words echoed through my head. The hand that had been stroking my face instantly pulled back much to my displeasure, as though burned.

Seeing as how I had to get up now, I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. The first thing I saw was Sheik, which really wasn't a bad sight at all.

"Looks like you're finally coming around…" He stated a look of relief in his eyes (at least in the one I could see)

I've been awake for quite some time actually Sheik. Don't worry though, I enjoyed the attention.

Sheik started explaining what was going on, telling me how Impa had sealed the shadow in the yell (yeesh, could she do anymore!?) and how the darkness had gotten too strong for the seal to hold it back. Apparently should could do more because She went to the Shadow Temple to stop it, AND she was the Sage of Shadow.

Can you say 'Wonder Woman'?

"Link, you have to help her! I will teach you the Nocturne of Shadow, which will bring you to the entrance of the Shadow Temple."

Sheik took out his harp and slowly started to play a soft, sad tune, making me even think of the shadows and darkness around me. I took out my ocarina and followed, learning the song quickly (Sheik's songs are always easy.). Our music blended together perfectly, creating a soft and wonderful sound like always.

Finally the song ended too soon and Sheik stepped back, putting his harp away. I stared at him, not wanting him to leave now.

"Guess you're leaving again now, huh." I stated more than asked. My voice sounded sad and upset. Good going Link, keep making yourself sound like a sad, scared little child.

Sheik looked down. "I have to…"

Navi then decided to pipe in, hoping to brake the mood and tension. " Let's go, Fairy Boy!"

Sheik raised an eyebrow at me and I started to blush.

"It's- it's not like-" I stuttered, trying to find a way to explain everything. I decided I did NOT like Navi's way of changing moods.

Sheik's amusement died down and he stayed still. "I understand…"

All of a sudden something inside me snapped. I walked over to him, looking down. "Do you?" I asked, not daring to look up at him. Ok, time to make Sheik hate me for all time.

Before he could even respond I pulled the cloth covering his face down and pressed my lips against his. when he didn't respond I started trembling, pulling away.

Then Sheik suddenly reacted, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. I felt as though I was finally in heaven when a soft tongue pressed at my lips and I opened my mouth happily, accepting the wonderful intrusion and wrapping my arms around Sheik's neck.

The kiss lasted for a while, our tongues battling for dominance. Eventually though, we broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Well," I whispered, leaning in so my forehead touched Sheik's and looking him in the eye, "maybe being a 'Fairy Boy' isn't so bad after all."

----------------------------------------------------

So how did you wonderful people like that? Now, since you are done reading I will tell you this now.

THIS IS MY VERY FIRST LOZ STORY, YAOI STORY, AND KISSING STORY. Heh.

So, if you're wondering "why the hell did this suck" there's one reason. Though, I kinda liked it.. -;;

Short I know, but hey, I'm stupid. Give a girl a brake.

Please Review! I like reviews!


End file.
